


Kid Flash and Speedy Meet Mocking Jay

by ChocolateKitty



Series: Chocolate's DC AU [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), First Meetings, Fluff, They are chaos beings you can't tell tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKitty/pseuds/ChocolateKitty
Summary: Batman introduces his daughter to Kid Flash and Speedy, while Robin watches the chaos.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Chocolate's DC AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090187
Kudos: 6





	Kid Flash and Speedy Meet Mocking Jay

“Where’s Bats, Rob?” Kid Flash asked.

“He’s coming,” Robin assured, a cheekly, knowing smirk on his face.

“What’s going on?” Speedy asked looking between the two Justice Leaguers.

Green Arrow chuckled, shaking his head.

An 11 year old with long dirty blonde hair coming out of an almost black navy blue cowl, a yellow cape was on her shoulders, an icy blue bird symbol sat on her chest standing out on the dark navy blue, landed on the rood, grinning, “I win.”

Batman landed a moment later, shaking his head.

“Hello Bats,” Green Arrow said.

Flash waved.

Batman nodded at them.

Robin went to stand next to Batman and the girl. His smirk grew and he bounced on his heels.

“Kid Flash, Speedy, This is my daughter, Mocking Jay.”

She waved, “Nice to meet you!”

Robin snorted.

Both red head teens’ eyes were wide, Kid Flash’s jaw had gone slack.

“Close your mouth KF, you’ll catch flies,” Robin said.

“What the hell?” Speedy asked.

Mocking Jay laughed.

Flash snorted.

“You knew?!” Kid Flash turned on his uncle.

The Flash nodded, “She told Supes she could beat him in a fight.”

“I could, with one hand iced behind my back,” She said confidently.

“You’re like eleven how could you do that?” Speedy said, unconvinced.

She smiled, tilting her head to the side, “Am I?”

Robin let out a cackle while Batman smiled.

The two red heads looked at each other still confused.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
